


The Mighty Durin's Sons

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Legolas’ reaction when Gimli tells him of the might of his father and the journey of Thorin and Company to reclaim Erebor, oblivious to the fact that Legolas himself played a part in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Durin's Sons

“And the pathetic goblin king threatened te crush their bones, only fer Gandalf the Grey to appear just as suddenly as they ‘ad fallen. And blast them all te nothing but dust!” Gimli was boasting to the small team of hobbits. Legolas was forced to endure as the small dwarf was sitting on the back of the horse, just behind the elf.

“Oh, no, Gimli, I wouldn’t quite go that far,” Gandalf began, to which Legolas shared a look with the wizard, but Gimli would have none of it.

“Modest fer a wizard,” Gimli insisted, and Aragorn chuckled. “Where was I?”

“Blasted to dust,” Pippin supplied helpfully.

“Gandalf saved the day-”

“That is quite enough for this evening, Master Dwarf,” Gandalf spoke suddenly. “Perhaps it is wise to resume the story at a later date.”

The later date was not as far away as Gandalf had hoped. Instead, the small dwarf waited until they camped for the night before skipping ahead to the great bear that could also turn into a man.

“And the Great King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, swung his mighty sword at the beast and killed him with one blow!” There were looks among the full grown beings.

“We won’t be running into anything like them now, will we?” Merry questioned.

“No, we will not,” Gandalf said moodily from his stump. “I daresay Beorn is no longer around, and not by the might of Thorin Oakenshield, but by old age some thirty years this September. His son has taken over control of the lands his father once ruled. And while Beorn was fair minded, his son is nothing of the sort.”

Legolas was most amused the next week when Gimli began to recite the story to Legolas, this time beginning at the enchanments of Mirkwood’s forest.

“And they walked, they did, for miles on end, with none but a few dried out rolls in their pockets. And just when all hope was lost, they found the light of day again. Nasty elven forest, with nothing but sickness lying upon it. They were glad to be out of there, I’ll tell ye that sure enough.”

Now, the ending certainly was not the one that Legolas himself remembered. Legolas broke the very rule he and the rest of the other full sized company had agreed to – never encourage Gimli with questions, unless it was life and death. The question left him before he could even stop himself. “They just wandered out of the forest? After straying from the road?”

“Oh, aye,” Gimli stated with full conviction. “Not a single obstacle, nay a river that made one lad fall asleep.”

Legolas hummed, as if given an insightful piece of information he never cared to use. “Strange, then, how I came in possession of Orcrist for a few days.”

There was silence from the dwarf behind Legolas as they rode through the valley. “Oh, is that so?” He sounded like he did not want to give away he was interested, but Legolas thought he failed rather miserably.

“But, I suppose that never happened if they never got lost in my forest.”

“Thorin Oakenshield? Lost?” Gimli barked out a laugh. “Why, I never heard of such a thing!”

“Then you need not worry. It was just a figment of my fantasies.”

There was silence, and Legolas felt his lips tug into a smile as Gimli spoke after nearly a mile. The gruntled dwarf was obviously too curious about some alternate story of his people to really turn it down, nevermind that the information came from elves. “Oh, alright. What happened then, lad?”

Legolas was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
